Bidding On Love
by wackochica
Summary: It's that time again for Smallville's Annual Auction and Chloe Sullivan is up for bid. I suck at summaries so just read ;)


Author: Robyn  
Disclaimer: If I did own Smallville, Chloe and Lex would be together already! But I don't, so they're not.  
Rating: PG  
A/N:Alright, this is my second attempt at writing a fic so I don't know how good this came out. I hope you guys like it. Any comments/suggestions are welcome. Also, I don't know if this storyline has been used before for a Chlex story (probably has). I was just skimming through these Clex challenges and decided to switch Clark for Chloe. hehe ok, I'm shutting up now. On with the fic!  
  
Bidding On Love  
  
She avoided all eyes as she walked on stage, fidgeting with her fingers. That's right. It was that time again for Smallville's Annual Auction and Chloe Sullivan was up for bid. Lana thought it would be a great idea to auction off dates and she thought it was an even better idea for Chloe to join in on the fun.  
  
"_Oh sure, what fun this is_," she thought sarcastically. "_I feel like a wooden dresser being scrutinized, every guy checking to see if I have any nicks or chips making me unworthy of their money and their time_." She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and looked back at the auctioneer, wondering when the hell he would start the bidding. As if he'd read her mind, he opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"Ok, here we have the very beautiful Chloe Sullivan..."  
  
"_Oh please. Exaggerating much_," she thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll start the bidding at ten dollars."  
  
The crowd went quiet for a few seconds and Chloe's heart began to race. What if no one was going to bid on her? She'd be left up there, feeling incredibly stupid and unwanted, and she felt tears in the back of her eyes at the thought that she'd be publicly humiliated right here and now. A voice rang out that made Chloe smile.  
  
"Ten dollars!"  
  
Chloe sent a look filled with relief and thankfulness towards Clark and he just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Fifteen dollars!"  
  
Chloe looked down at the guy who'd made the bid and tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face. It was Bryan Marks, the guy who had been chasing after her for God knows how long. She probably would've dated him if it weren't for his entire personality and the fact that he was repulsively arrogant and pigheaded. He thought he was god's gift to women, when honestly, he was no Clark.  
  
"_Or no Lex for that matter_," she thought almost wistfully and had to push away those thoughts, thinking that now was definitely not the time to be thinking about god's real gift to women.  
  
"Twenty," Clark's voice rang out and Chloe had to give the guy points for trying. But she knew that Bryan wouldn't give in that easily.  
  
"Thirty"  
  
"Thirty-five!"  
  
"Fifty!"  
  
"We have fifty. Do I hear sixty? Sixty?"  
  
Bryan sent Chloe a satisfied smirk, thinking he'd won her once and for all. Boy, was he wrong.  
  
"Seventy-five," a voice called out from the back of the crowd and Chloe's eyebrows rose in confusion. She didn't know of anyone else who would bid on her and the voice sounded strangely familiar to her ears. Bryan didn't like this and upped the price even more.  
  
"Uh," he said as he counted throw his money. "Eighty-five"  
  
"One hundred"  
  
The same voice called out and she had the faintest idea of who it might be. And she wanted it to be him sooo badly.  
  
"_Yea right Sullivan. Talk about wishful thinking. It's not Lex, so just keep dreaming_."  
  
"Damn. Um...One hundred and...ten," Bryan exclaimed, holding up the last of his money. She hoped that whoever was bidding for her in the back would bid just once more and then she wouldn't have to worry about being alone on a date with Bryan. The thought sent a shudder through her body.  
  
"One fifty."  
  
She let out a sigh as she saw the sad expression take over Bryan's features and a strangely happy expression take over Clark's.  
  
"We have one fifty! Going once, going twice...sold to the lucky man in the back!"  
  
The auctioneer hit his gavel on the table and applause rang through the before silent crowd.  
  
"You may come up now to get your prize," the auctioneer said playfully and she had to roll her eyes at being referred to as a prize. She normally would have been pissed at the prospect of being thought of as an award or trophy, but right now, she couldn't care less. Someone had paid one hundred and fifty dollars to go on a date with her and she prayed to the heavens that it was who she wanted it to be and not some meteor freak or Bryan's twin.  
  
She watched as the crowd separated slightly and heard a few selective gasps go through the crowd. She held her breath, noticing how time seemed to slow.  
  
"_Great. First I was being auctioned off, now I'm in some sappy, romantic movie where time stops as I wait for my night and shining savior to come and whisk me away_," she thought comically. The suspense was killing her and she was just about to march off the stage and see who it was when he finally came into view. Her eyes widened as Lex Luthor walked onto the stage, signature smirk in place, never taking his eyes off hers. He handed the guy the money and grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her off the stage as Lana quickly took her place. She already heard Clark place his bid on Lana and listened as many, many other guys continued the bidding. But that didn't hold her attention for long. The voices faded as Lex continued to drag her towards his car.  
  
"Lex, what are you do-" She was cut off by Lex spinning around and pressing his lips to hers. She was caught by surprise but after a second, she was returning the kiss full force. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart and Lex rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed and he smirked.  
  
"Don't smirk at me, Luthor," she said, eyes still closed and a small smile playing at her lips. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. "Why'd you kiss me? Isn't that usually reserved for the end of the date?"  
  
"Oh, so you will go on a date with me?"  
  
"Well, I thought that was the general idea. You pay money to take the 'beautiful Chloe Sullivan' out on a date," she replied, mocking the auctioneer's earlier words.  
  
"I would've paid a hundred and fifty _just_ to kiss you."  
  
"I would've kissed you for free," she countered back, smiling. He kissed her again, this time softer, and interlaced their fingers.  
  
"Come on. Let's get going," he said, walking with her to his car. She looked behind her and noticed Clark helping Lana off the stage. She briefly wondered how much Clark must have paid and when he looked her way, he smiled, winked and turned back to Lana. She turned to Lex and noticed he was smiling, not smirking, but smiling. He helped her into his car and walked around to get in on the driver's side.   
  
"What? I can't drive?" she asked, faking hurt.  
  
"No, I think I'll save that privilege for the second date."  
  
He started the car and drove away from the ongoing auction. But not before she turned around in her seat and gave Bryan a satisfied smirk of her own.  
  
The End!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Was that good? Click the little review button please. Say a few words…won't take long I promise. ;)


End file.
